


Jakku

by RosaMacchio



Series: Jakku [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gags, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Kid Poe Dameron, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Poe Dameron, Past Rape/Non-con, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Luke, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au:  Poe Dameron  es un niño de 8 años  que vive solo en Shakruka qué pasa si un día se encuentra con el legendario Luke Skywalker
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Luke Skywalker
Series: Jakku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566193
Kudos: 2





	Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración: lamentó la falta de ortografías y gramaticales no tengo beta y también lamento el occ.

Jakku

Calor, todo era calor en Jakku, no puedo creer que llevo viviendo aquí ocho años, y tampoco no podía creer que mis padres me hayan dejado en este planeta que solo es puro desierto, no se como he podido sobrevivir en el planeta con la poca agua y comida que gano cuando llevo piezas de nave descompuestas además que mi jefe abusa de mi, solo de pensar como me tortura y me lástima me da un terror a recordarlo pero todo lo hago por supervivencia.

Como deseaba salir de este planeta y explorar la galaxia entera, pero me es imposible solo soy un niño pobre, que apenas puede sobrevivir en este maldito planeta yo solo suspiro con tristeza al saber que nunca voy a salir de Jakku.

Ahora me encontraba comiendo de la última ración de comida que conseguí hoy, que de repente escucho algo afuera de mi casa oculta en la arena, salgo de inmediato a ver como una nave estaba aterrizando forzosamente, estaba seguro que se iba estrellar yo me voy corriendo donde seguramente se estrellaría, debía de saber si la persona estaba bien. 

Escucho como ya la nave se estrella y yo llego al lugar minutos después, veía asombrado como el dosel de la nave se abría y salía un joven vestido de negro con cabello rubio y unos increíbles ojos azules era tan guapo, siento que mis mejillas se calienta por esos pensamientos, veía que su mano estaba herida y en seguida camino a el para ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero de repente me asusto cuando saca un sable de luz verde y eso hace que retroceda temeroso y eso hace que tropiece hacia atrás cayendo mirando con terror en mi rostro.

Observó como de repente se avecinaba en mi y yo cierro los ojos para esperar mi muerte, pero entonces me paralizo a escuchar unos gruñidos y hizo que abriera los ojos para ver que la persona que salió del avión atacaba a un moustro de arena, el está tratando de salvarme, no lo creía que un desconocido estaba salvando mi vida, veo con fascinación como mataba al monstruo con el sable de luz, debe ser un Jedi, pero que hará un Jedi por aquí.

Cuando acabo con el moustro apago su sable y se acercó a mí, me tendió su mano herida para ayúdame a levantarme con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto la voz del Jedi preocupada, pero porque si apenas nos conocemos.

\- Si gracias a ti, pero yo debo de preguntar a ti te estrellaste con tu nave, además tu brazo estas herido – respondí horrorizado, veo como mira su brazo y me vuelve dar una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien solo un pequeño rasguño – respondió sin quitar su sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Aun así debes de atender tu herida, déjame ayudarte ya que me salvaste la vida – respondí serio.

\- Esta bien joven… - respondió confundido sin saber mi nombre.

\- Poe me llamo Poe – respondí mientras nos movíamos a mi hogar oculto.

\- Soy Luke Skywalker, no tienes apellido Poe – me pregunto mientras me seguía yo lo miraba confiando en el, después de todo Luke me salvo la vida, lo que menos puedo hacer es contarle mi historia.

\- No que yo recuerde señor Skywalker, he crecido aquí desde que tengo memoria, no sé si mis padres tenían apellidos – conteste triste y Luke noto mi tristeza antes de ponerme su mano en mi hombro y me sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

\- ¿No tienes padres Poe? – me pregunto con voz triste y en seguida llegamos a mi hogar y el me siguió adentro mirando incrédulo que vivía en una cueva muy chica apenas cabíamos los dos.

\- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía cuatro años, he estado viviendo aquí por mi cuenta, apenas si sabía mi nombre – comente triste y busco en mis cosas un poco de vendaje que cambie por unas piezas de una nave oxidada y comenzaba a curarlo y el me miraba sorprendido.

\- Cuánto lo siento Poe – me contesto tristemente, viendo cómo ya vende su brazo.

\- Esta bien Luke paso hace tiempo, ya me acostumbre estar solo – sonreí levemente no pensando que yo me la pasaba sobreviviendo, que fui violado muchas veces por raciones de comida, pero ya me acostumbre.

\- No deberías estar solo en este lugar Poe es muy peligro y más como alguien de tu edad – me dijo Luke intranquilo y yo me encojo de hombros y de repente Luke me mira fijamente en mí antes de poner una mirada preocupada en su rostro y agarrando mi mano derecha con fuerza viendo la heridas anterior que me hizo mi jefe – ¿que te pasó? – pregunto preocupado y ahora él fue que me curo vendando con cuidado mi brazo y yo me sonrojo si se imagina que tengo mas heridas peores y mas sobre mi trasero creo que sé trauma. 

\- Nada solo me caí y me golpeé con una piedra – mentí y me late que él lo sabía por la mirada que me estaba dando y yo solos me agacho la cabeza.

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Poe tú bien sabes que puedes confiar en mi – me sonrío Luke revolviendo mi rizado cabellos y haciéndome sonreír.

\- Si lo haré, por cierto qué haces por aquí un Jedi debe estar haciendo cosas de Jedi a venir a este feo planeta – cambie el tema por completo para que no habláramos sobre mi más oscuros secretos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que son los Jedi Poe? – me pregunto sorprendido y yo asiento con la cabeza – iba a camino para Coruscan no creo que lo conozcas pero es un gran planeta lleno de vida y luces – dijo yo lo miraba sorprendido a ver qué en la galaxia había un planeta llenas de personas y veo como Luke sonreía – pues como decía iba allí, hasta que la primera orden atacó desprevenido mi nave y acabe aquí contigo – término decir sonriendo.

\- Por qué esas personas te quisieron hacer eso – pregunté angustiado pensando qué tal si Luke hubiera muerto en ese accidente.

\- Pues así son de malos, pero no pueden conmigo, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir un mecánico y piezas para mi X-Wing – suspiro triste yo de inmediato sonrío que hace que me vea incrédulo.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte conozco un lugar donde hay piezas descompuestas allí quizás encuentres lo que necesitas para luego irte – comenté eso triste no quería que Luke se fuera se ha convertido en mi amigo en unas pocas horas y ya me encariñe con el.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Poe?– me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo sienta un calor extraño cada vez que lo veía sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto allí luego saco las piezas para que pueda tener una pequeña ración de comida – comenté y llevando una mano en mi boca en confesarle que no he comido casi nada, ya que Luke me miro horrorizado.

\- Me estás diciendo que tienes que pagar piezas de naves por un poco de comida – pregunto Luke con terror en los ojos y yo volteo la mirada sonrojándome pero Luke hace que lo mire a sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Si, así es Luke – respondí con voz baja y entre otra a cosas lo pensé en cómo ese tipo abusaba por mi en las noches, miro al cielo y ya está oscureciendo y eso me está alarmando por qué si no veía a mi jefe a tiempo me castigaría a no tener raciones de comida por semanas -Luke me tengo que ir tengo que trabajar puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí hay un poco de agua si quieres – dije apresurado parándome del suelo y siento que él también se para y me toma de los hombros.

\- Poe que me estás ocultando sé que algo está mal contigo dime que es – me pregunto preocupado y yo me separo de él.

\- No es nada no tardaré – dije antes de salir de la cueva corriendo dejando a un Luke aturdido.

No podía creer iba a llegar tarde y se que debía decirle a Luke sobre esto pero no podía por miedo a que pensaría de mí que fui abusado desde los cuatro años, me dejaría de hablar y eso es lo que menos quiero él se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, en mi único amigo en realidad no quiero decepcionarlo.

Llego a la casa de mi maestro y veo que esta enojadisimo y me agarra con fuerza en mi brazo y arrastrándome en su cama comienza a desvestirme dejándome desnudo antes de atarme con unas esposas mis manos atrás de la espalda y otro par en los tobillos yo lo miraba aterrado.

\- Llegas tarde Poe y ya sabes cuáles son las consecuencias así que déjame de mírame así comprendes – me grito yo solo siento que mis lágrimas iban a salir de mis ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho amo, no volverá a pasar nunc… - no termine de hablar antes de sentir como me ponían una mordaza de metal acallando mis palabras yo ya soltaba las lágrimas en mis ojos.

\- Oh no, no va ocurrir de nuevo eso lo verás – dijo gritando y antes de que se pudiera meterse en mi, escucho el sonido del sable de luz de Luke y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa a ver a Luke furioso, no de mi si no de ese desgraciado que iba a violarme - ¿quien eres tú?- pregunto asustado y yo volteo para que no ver su mirada llena de ira y más al ver que Luke, ya sabe de todas magulladuras que me hizo el infeliz de mi jefe.

\- Soy el Jedi que te dará una oportunidad de salir de aquí y que no vuelvas a tocar a Poe, por qué si no te la verás conmigo basura – contesto con una voz fría y volteo a ver cómo mi amo salió corriendo asustado, dejándonos a nosotros solos, en seguida el semblante de Luke cambia a una preocupación y en seguida me quita todas las ataduras y me comienza a vestirme no sin antes tocar cuidadosamente mis moretones y mirándome con una triste sonrisa – ¿Desde cuando él te hizo eso? – pregunto con la voz triste yo siento que nuevas lágrimas caían de nuevo, pero veo como Luke me las limpia con suavidad.

\- Desde los cuatro años el era el único que me daba las raciones a cambio de las piezas y acostándome con el – respondí sollozando.

\- Por qué no me lo dijiste Poe, yo te hubiera ayudado – me pregunto triste yo lo quería abrazar ser consolado por el, como si me hubiera leído la mente Luke me abrazo y yo le correspondo el abrazo fuertemente ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- No quería que sintieras odio por mi por ser un niñito violado, que estuvieras decepcionado de mi por mi pasado y dejarás ser mi mejor amigo – confesé y siento que levanta mi mirada para ver la suya y veo mucha incredulidad en su rostro. 

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Poe yo jamás te odiaría y me decepcionaría de ti, nunca no fue tu culpa que ese maldito te hizo, tú eras un niño muy pequeño y no te podías defender, y no me importa tu pasado aquí me tienes a tu lado, también eres mi mejor amigo Poe – me sonrío yo siento que mis ojos comenzaban a brillar y una sonrisa crecía en mi rostro.

\- De verdad dices en serio no me estás mintiendo - pregunté temeroso y veo que me sonríe y me revuelve mi cabello rizado.

\- Por supuesto que no te estoy mintiendo es verdad tú también eres mi amigo – me respondió sonriendo y yo lo abrazo antes de darme cuenta de algo que me pone triste y Luke lo sabe por mi cambio de expresión.

\- ¿Que sucede Poe? – pregunto preocupado.

\- No será por mucho tiempo tú te vas a ir y me dejarás solo aquí en Jakku – respondí deprimido y veo como los ojos de Luke se abren más de la cuenta y después sale una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro yo lo miro enojado a saber que se está riendo en dejarme aquí solo.

\- Oh Poe si supieras que no te voy a dejar aquí, tu irás conmigo – comentó sonriendo y yo lo veo con ojos más abiertos que nunca.

\- ¿En serio lo dices de verdad? – pregunté con una esperanza y veo como se ríe antes de comenzar a cargarme y salir de este espantoso lugar para ir a mi cueva yo solo pongo mis brazos en su cuello y mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Claro que si, después de lo que has pasado y lo qué hiciste por mi, no te iba dejarte aquí solo, ahora estarás conmigo, comerás bien y dormirás en una gran cama ya no vas que sobrevivir aquí solo en este maldito planeta – respondió acariciando mi cabello.

\- Gracias, gracias y gracias, mi sueño es ver todos los planetas y ser un piloto – conteste besándole toda la cara como agradecimiento y escuchaba sus risas por mi reacción.

\- No hay de que mi amigo, lo único que quiero ver es que sea feliz y si tú sueño es ser piloto yo te lo cumpliré Poe – me sonrío yo le sonrío aún más antes de bostezar – ahora descansa un poco que hoy has tenido muchas emociones por un día.

\- Muchas gracias Luke - comenté cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un beso en mi frente me saco una sonrisa antes de dormirme en sus brazos sintiéndome por primera vez protegido.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
